


Between Periods

by Kokolo



Category: Gravedale High
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Flirting, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokolo/pseuds/Kokolo
Summary: Usually Reggie has all of lunch to work on whatever he needs to. On the odd occasion he has company, he never gets much work done, but he doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Reggie Moonshroud/Vinnie Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Between Periods

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on my Tumblr](https://whattheficery.tumblr.com/post/109035578252/fic-between-periods) January 24, 2015.
> 
> Edited by the always lovely Mugsandpugs <3

The typical Gravedale high student did everything they could to be out of the class by the bell for lunch, if not a few minutes before to get the congealed parts of Sal’s cooking. But then again, Reggie wasn’t the typical student. The resident werewolf at Gravedale High was beyond the capacity for teaching by most of the faculty, and he knew it.

Part of having all of that knowledge was why he was in the ‘misfit’ class, but it was mostly because Reggie _knew_ he was beyond teaching, and without a heavy hand to guide him he too often blew past most of the class and did his own thing. Mr. Schneider provided him something interesting to focus on. As it turned out, all the distractions in class only added to the challenge. Which was what kept him at his desk for lunch, tapping out a report that most of his classmates would put off until after school, if not the end of the week. 

It was a little more rare that Reggie had company.

Vinnie sauntered into the classroom ten minutes before lunch was over, his boot heels clicking on the stone floor. Reggie peered up from his laptop and nodded his head in greeting, turning back to his work. Having Vinnie arrive to class early was unusual, but not unheard of. It saved him the hassle of having Mr. Schneider lecture him yet again about the importance of punctuality, as well as navigating the hustle and bustle of the hallways between class periods.

Still, there was a consistency to Vinnie’s behavior that comforted the werewolf, and the casual little wave before Vinnie stuffed his hands back into his pockets was part of that. Now he expected Vinnie to go to his desk and kick up his feet, snap his fingers and extend his wings, and cocoon himself for a bat-nap before class. And part of class, if Vinnie had any say and Mr. Schneider was feeling particularly kind. Vinnie followed that pattern, the measured steps echoing, distantly counted in the back of Reggie’s head while he focused on the work in front of him. 

_Seven more steps, six, five, four..._

Vinnie stopped.

Reggie raised his head again, his claws still moving over the keys, albeit slower. Rather than traveling to the seat behind him, Vinnie slumped into the seat in front, his body sideways, looming over the tombstone slab and the top of Reggie’s computer. He raised his brow and peeked over edge, peering into the blue-white light with no interest, and then toward the werewolf with full and undivided attention. Vinnie raised a hand to push down the screen slowly.

Reggie still typed, his snout crinkling into a short growl. Vinnie kept pushing, and finally Reggie sacrificed a hand to fight back against the vampire’s assault. He was victorious instantly, his pressure overpowering the vampires lax hand, but Vinnie’s smile didn’t wane a millimeter, and too late Reggie realized his mistake. 

Heedless of the length and power in the werewolf teen’s claws, Vinnie grasped Reggie’s hand and held him fast. His hands, as per usual, were icy cold, pale, and moved deftly enough to thread part way through long, furred fingers. The werewolf peered at Vinnie unamused over the frames of his glasses. The blurred image of Vinnie arched a brow and pulled his hand forward.

Reggie gave up typing, his word count slowed to an inescapable crawl with half the keyboard out of reach, and pushed his glasses up his muzzle. The vampire paid him little mind, inspecting the captured hand (and occasionally glancing to make sure Reggie wasn’t about to snap at him) until finally he gave up the ghost and kissed the pads of Reggie’s fingers and looked at him over the tips of the werewolf’s claws. 

“Hey there Reg.”

“Hi Vinnie.” Reggie pulled on his arm, but Vinnie’s grip remained firm on his palm. “Would you mind giving me my hand back?”

“No can do.” 

“Vin I really need to finish this.”

“You can finish later.” Vinnie reasoned. “I’ve got somethin’ more important that needs attending to.”

“I don’t suppose it’s academic in nature.”

“Could be.” The vampires shoulder raised noncommittally. “S’all up to you.”

“What I’m working on has nothing to do with biology.” Reggie tugged again in vain. “Or sex ed.”

“Well then _that_ sounds boring.”

Reggie rolled his eyes and huffed, his free hand tapping rhythmically on the stone desk. Vinnie smiled, but paid his annoyance no mind. He tried pulling his hand back, but Vinnie pulled him the opposite way, towards his face. Reggie resisted the urge to scratch, instead looking on unamused while Vinnie busied himself with his hand. Vinnie was hardly one for careful observation. He was more a vampire of action, and so one by one he drew Reggie’s fingertips into his mouth. Papercuts he’d forgotten about healed instantly. Broken cuticles reformed and turned soft again. At the very least, Vinnie was gentle. There was no desperate sucking of shallow wounds. Just a few nibbles, some pressure. He wasn’t very hungry or trying to be sweet- either way, Reggie remained impassive, tapping out a few words here and there.

“I don’t suppose I can convince you that this is very important and due today.” Reggie announced, speaking up as Vinnie traveled down towards his palm.

“Nah.” Vinnie shrugged his shoulder. “I know you better than that. You’dve gone nuts if you left an assignment for that long. Am I right or am I right?”

“You’re right.”

“Ah-ha. Knew it. You can’t do nothin anyhow.” The vampire cooed, kissing a knuckle, ignoring the claw that poked his nose. “I’ve got your hand. What school work you gonna do without it?”

“I assure you, I can type with one hand.”

“Yeah, but you’ll be slow. An’ I know how much you hate that.”

The vampire’s charming grin wormed it’s way past Reggie’s better judgement. It was hard, very hard to refuse a vampire, Vinnie especially, and Vinnie knew exactly what he was capable of. Reggie’s work ethic was not a force to be trifled with either, however. This hadn’t been the first time they’d found themselves in an idle standoff like this. For what it was worth, Reggie didn’t particularly _mind_ losing (especially when it meant that he was rewarded with affection _and_ a pleased Vinnie instead of a pouting one), but he’d been fairly close to making decent progress. To let it all go to waste now would be a terrible shame. Charm and temptation notwithstanding, Reggie had work to do.

“Vinnie, I’m gonna need both hands.”

“Okay okay, I’ll give back your hands.” Vinnie relented, releasing the werewolf’s paw. No sooner had he settled back onto the keys did the vampires pale hand push the screen down over his knuckles. “You gonna need your mouth, though?”

This time Reggie’s sigh was rough at the edges with a warning growl. To his credit Vinnie didn’t look as cocky as before. His grin was still in place, but contrite. The wink ruined any illusion of his actually feeling bad, but Reggie had already lost a great deal of precious time. Still, he glowered at the spark in Vinnie’s eyes as he withdrew his hands from between the screen and keyboard and clicked the laptop shut. The vampire sat up straighter, his elbow on Reggie’s desk, his hand once again sweeping across the still-warm laptop to seek out the furred hand again. Reggie hid them under the desk. Vinnie pouted.

“C’mon Reg. No one’s gonna see.” Vinnie argued, reaching up to stroke a tuft of fur at Reggie’s jaw. “Just a quick one. So I got somethin’ to think about while teach is lecturing.”

“I believe you’re supposed to be thinking about the lesson.”

“Yeah well… maybe I’ll focus better if I don’t gotta think about kissin’ you the whole time.” One of his blunt, blackened fingernails scratched under Reggie’s chin. “Maybe just like, half the time. One good one will sate me. Monster’s honor.”

Though Reggie sometimes cursed his instincts, it was nearly impossible to ignore them when Vinnie was involved. The vampire always, _always_ knew just where to scratch him to make his leg kick and mouth stretch. His rational mind attributed it to some sort of honed vampiric sense. Every instinct inside of him groaned and wanted to roll over for a belly rub. Despite that incredible urge, Reggie peered at Vinnie through squinted eyes and cleared his throat until Vinnie slowed down.

“Your vocabulary is improving.” Reggie pointed out, adjusting his glasses.

“If I say it’s ‘cause of you, will you come over here already?”

“Perhaps.”

“Reg _c’mon._ I’m beggin’ ya.” Vinnie whined, unabashed in front of the werewolf. “C’mon and teach me a new word, huh? Whisper it real close.”

Though he rolled his eyes and made a show of submitting, Reggie checked his laptop was securely closed and leaned forward over the desk. Vinnie was on him in an instant. If his glasses hadn't been knocked askew, Reggie would have seen the lightning-quick grin before it was crushed to his own mouth. He shut his eyes and allowed the eager vampire to overpower him momentarily, frantic pecks on his barely parted lips. Distantly, Reggie realized it was far more than the one kiss Vinnie had bargained out of him. Neither monster paused to make that distinction.

In time, Vinnie slowed. Reggie lifted his hands to clasp around the pale column of his neck, careful of his hair. Vinnie wasn’t as careful, digging his fingers into his fur and hair and pressing hard into the skin below, searching and readily finding his pulse. Vinnie himself lacked one, but he seldom gave Reggie time to ponder it. Between the ache Vinnie’s heavy hand left behind and the frightening precision of the mouth on his, Reggie scarcely had time to breath, let alone think.

Vinnie’s kisses, though coming from a place of affection and warmth, were cold and cut him between fang and tongue. Reggie’s own fangs, made for ripping and tearing (a far cry from the eerie elegance of draining life) were clumsy by comparison. He’d long since broken the habit of apologizing for clicked teeth or bloodless broken lips. Reggie still felt bad, of course, but Vinnie merely shrugged and kissed him again, borrowing a share of blood to heal, cheekily making a matching wound before healing them both. 

It was much harder to heal puncture wounds on the back of Vinnie’s neck. They required more blood, more time, and Reggie was careful with his claws because of it. Denying when caught in the act was one thing - denying the afterthoughts, the scratches and shed fur and bite marks and bloodied shirts were quite another.

The werewolf merely anchored the vampire in place, falling under his spell as he often did, letting Vinnie distract him from his studies so completely he forgot even the barest traces of what he’d been writing about. He forgot most everything (another common occurrence) - except for an increasingly pressing need to breath. It wasn’t a necessity that Vinnie shared, but on all but the most desperate circumstances he happily obliged.

“Supplicant.” Reggie panted, trying to get his breath back.

“Whazzat?” Vinnie had no such desperation about him. His hand was steady enough to fix Reggie’s glasses for him.

“One who humbly begs.”

“So... “

“In a word? You.”

“Hey now-”

The bell tolled loud and thunderous above their heads. Reggie eased back into his seat and flicked his laptop back open with a satisfied little smile. Vinnie regarded him from his borrowed seat for a few moment longer, and then fluidly rose from the stone with the barest push and displacement of air. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He imparted into a pointed ear, generously washing warm breath over it. “Real lucky.”

“Oh I’m the lucky one, am I?” Reggie said, opening his laptop back up to get back to work.

“Can’t blame a guy for tryin’ to get some neckin’ in before class, huh?”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I thought I was the one doin’ the encouraging.”

“No that’s- nevermind.” 

Reggie stretched his arms above his head, preparing himself for some quick additions before class started. At least that was the plan - until Vinnie leaned forward and scratched the back of his neck, his nails digging past the undercoat and drawing a whine out from his throat. He stopped suddenly, just as the rest of their class began to shuffle back into place.

The werewolf recovered his posture and some of his modesty and then threw an accusatory glare over his shoulder. Vinnie returned it with a wink and a smile. Reggie turned back to his work, his ear flickering at the familiar snap behind him and the rustle of leathery wings. **  
**

\-------------------------

“Aw c’mon Reg, you know I’m batty over you.”

“You are dearer to me than all the bats in all the caves in the world” 

“That’s a line from the Addam’s family.”

“It’s true though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very special place in my heart for Rick Moranis and all of his work. Also for dorky 80’s cartoons. 
> 
> For any of you who don’t actually know about Gravedale High please do yourself a favor and look it up it’s on youtube and just great. Honestly great.


End file.
